Various systems are already known in vehicles as side impact protection. For example, special reinforcements of the body are provided, and in many cases side airbags are also fitted on the lateral inner walls of a vehicle.
In the case of vehicles with sliding doors, there is additionally the risk, in the event of a side impact, of the door springing out of its guide and even, under some circumstances, opening automatically, and therefore the vehicle occupants are additionally put at risk as a result.
In order, in the event of a side impact, to prevent the sliding door affected by the side impact from springing open, it is already known from EP 2 329 976 A1 to provide that side of the sliding door which can be opened with a centering means which secures the end of the door. The end surface of the centering means presses here against a spring-loaded bolt. Furthermore, the centering means is provided with a catch hook which is arranged at the front end of the centering means. The catch hook is directed inward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. When the sliding door is closed, a counterpart mounted on the body is opposite said catch hook. If, in the case of a side impact, the sliding door is deformed inward, the catch hook enters into contact with the counterpart mounted on the body, thus forming an anchoring means for the sliding door, said anchoring means resisting an inward deformation of the sliding door.
Such an anchoring means is not reliable, at least in the case of an extremely severe side impact, since, in the case of more severe deformation, the catch hook can easily be detached from the counterpart mounted on the body. In addition, this system does not prevent the sliding door from springing out of its guide and then carrying out uncontrolled movements, for example in the opening direction, which put the occupants of the vehicle at risk.